


Into You

by CloversDreams



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Drinking, Given Winter Exchange, Haruki is a good friend, Its Mutual they just don’t realize it yet, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Pre-Slash, Smoking, seemingly one-sided crush, theyll get there eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: “Akihiko Kaji.”“What!” Haruki jumped at the sudden mention of his crush by name.“You two are friends, right?” Koji asked. He already knew the answer. They were close enough to be in a band together and with that came at least the basic amount of friendship. There was a shine in his eyes as he said, “The guy’s pretty popular so I think you should invite him.”“Uhh…” Haruki had no idea what his best friend was saying to him right now considering he didn’t even like ‘the guy’. Koji had made that clear on more than one occasion. Though that was the furthest thing from Haruki's mind right now. Invite his crush to a mixer? There was no way he could do a thing like that. It was practically asking him on a date! Not happening!“If word gets out that he’s going to show I’m sure lots of ladies will be interested in attending as well,” Koji laughed. “Of course he can’t talk to them all at once and that’ll be our chance to get some chatting in. Just imagine. Cute girls as far as the eye can see. You and I might even meetthe onewhile we’re there.”“Ah. That’s what you meant.” Haruki breathed a sigh of relief.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95
Collections: Given Exchange - Winter 2020





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Balvana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balvana/gifts).



> Their friendship is still pretty new at this point and they don't usually go to these kinds of things together

“A mixer? Are you serious, Take-chan?” Haruki asked. He blinked in surprise then added, “Why on earth would you want to host something like that?”

“Yeah, I think it could be good fun.” Koji hummed with a smile. He nudged Haruki with his elbow and asked, “We’re both single so we might as well mingle, right?”

“Y-yeah…” Haruki chuckled nervously. Truth be told, he didn’t really want to mingle. He already had a crush that burned brighter than the sun itself. That was really the only other person he was interested in _mingling_ with, as it were. Though that was about as likely to happen as it was that aliens would invade the planet. He wasn’t blind. He knew he didn’t have a chance with someone as popular as –

“Akihiko Kaji.”

“What!” Haruki shrieked. He jumped at the sudden mention of his crush by name and had to quickly regain his composure since his knees almost gave out.

“You two are friends, right?” Koji asked. He already knew the answer. They were close enough to be in a band together and with that came at least the basic amount of friendship. There was a shine in his eyes as he said, “The guy’s pretty popular so I think you should invite him.”

“Uhh…” Haruki had no idea what his best friend was saying to him right now considering he didn’t even like ‘the guy’. Koji had made that clear on more than one occasion. Though that was the furthest thing from Haruki's mind right now. Invite his crush to a mixer? There was no way he could do a thing like that. It was practically asking him on a date! Not happening!

“If word gets out that he’s going to show I’m sure lots of ladies will be interested in attending as well,” Koji laughed. He tossed his arm around Haruki and used his free hand to motion in front of them as he explained, “Of course he can’t talk to them all at once and that’ll be our chance to get some chatting in. Just imagine. Cute girls as far as the eye can see. You and I might even meet _the one_ while we’re there.”

“Ah. That’s what you meant.” Haruki breathed a sigh of relief. Though it did sound a bit dramatic. He was sure that was on purpose. He couldn’t fault his best friend for wanting to find someone special, he understood the sentiment.

“What else could I possibly have meant?” Koji asked. He raised a curious eyebrow at his best friend when he noticed the way he blushed and looked away. Koji shook his head and then said, “No matter. Will you ask him?”

“Sure!” Haruki yelped before he could stop himself. Just like that he agreed to do something he dreaded. Yay.

“Great, I knew I could count on you! It’ll be this weekend at my place around eight!” Koji replied enthusiastically. Then he continued to ramble on about the other people he’d already invited. All the while Haruki panicked internally over what he’d just agreed to do. He wasn’t even sure he was capable of such a thing. He supposed he’d find out pretty darn soon.

Haruki was so nervous the next time he saw Akihiko at school. A lot more than usual. To the point that it was really noticeable as the two of them headed to the closest vending machine. The blond even asked him if he was feeling all right. Of course that just sent Haruki into this big explanation about what happened with Koji from start to finish. He talked until the whole story was out then had to take a deep breath. Wow, that had been some next level rambling even for him. He glanced at Akihiko and saw that the blond had an unreadable look upon his face. He didn’t know what that meant exactly, but there was no time to dwell on it.

“So anyway, I told Take-chan that I’d invite you and here we are,” Haruki sighed as he removed his purchase from the vending machine. He tossed the soda at Akihiko then bought another. He was glad that he ran into the blond during both of their free periods so they could chat. Frankly it was a relief over holding onto the anxiety and overthinking things.

“Did you really need to go through that entire story?” Akihiko snickered. He opened his drink and took a sip.

“Well, yeah, I didn’t want you to think…” Haruki’s voice trailed off. He didn’t want the blond to get the wrong idea and assume he was asking him on a date or anything. That kind of mix-up would’ve been so embarrassing that he wouldn’t even be able to look at his bandmate afterwards. It was better to be as clear as possible about these things. He cleared his throat then asked, “What do you say? Feel like doing a friend a favor?”

Akihiko took a sip of his soda as he mulled it over. He glanced at the hopeful look upon Haruki's face then quickly looked away again. He finally nodded and said, “I probably know a few people that’d be interested in going.”

“Some friendly women, I hope,” Haruki snickered. Koji would never let him live it down if it turned out Akihiko only invited other guys. Though that would be a pretty hilarious turn of events in his opinion.

“If that’s what you’re looking for, sure.” Akihiko shrugged. He stared at the can in his hand as if hit was a foreign object.

“Well _I’m_ not looking for…” Haruki paused. There really wasn’t any way to word it that wouldn’t lead to Akihiko questioning him about his crush. There was no way he’d survive something like that. So he simply skipped over that detail. He shook his head then continued, “but, uh, Take-chan certainly is hoping to meet a nice girl and I’d like to help.”

Akihiko turned towards Haruki with a smile. He tousled his light-brown hair and hummed, “You’re a good person. Everyone should have a friend like you.”

“I don’t know about all that, heh…”

“I do. I’m right.” Akihiko stretched lazily then finished off the last sip of his soda. He tossed the empty can into the nearby trashcan then checked the time on his phone. He grunted, put it back into his pocket, then waved and said, “My next class is on the other side of the campus so I gotta go. I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye-bye.” Once Akihiko was out of sight Haruki blushed and attempted to pat down his hair. He was thankful that hadn’t been nearly as awkward as it could’ve been.

*

Haruki arrived early enough to help Koji set things up. His apartment was a decent size for something like this as long as the number of guests stayed reasonable. Haruki was sure that it would. People started to trickle in right on time and the mingling began almost immediately. It was nice to see that so many others were willing to be friendly and chat with people they didn’t know. It lead him to believe that someone might actually find themselves a date at this thing. Good for them.

It felt like the blink of an eye before the place was littered with people chatting idly among themselves. Haruki had to admit that he was pretty amazed. He didn’t think his best friend’s little get together would reach so many people. The ratio of men to women was fairly even as well, which was a surprise. That was good. He noticed Koji smiling from ear to ear as he chatted up a couple of ladies. Haruki was glad that he seemed to be having a good time.

He wandered over to the refreshment table and grabbed himself a beer. Koji hadn’t gone for the cheap stuff, which was nice. This brand tasted a lot better in Haruki’s humble opinion. That and good company would be incentive for people to stick around a bit longer. Koji really knew his stuff.

“Hey there, good lookin’. Come to these things often?”

“Ah!” Haruki jolted in surprise at the voice that sounded really close. He quickly turned around then his eyes widened. The initial shock melted away and Haruki smiled a crooked smile at his bandmate and hummed, “You made it. I’m glad.”

“Told you I would, didn’t I?” Akihiko reached past him and grabbed one of the beers. He opened it, took a sip, then motioned over to a corner where there didn’t seem to be too many people. Haruki nodded and held out a hand for him to lead the way. Akihiko eyed the other man out of the corner of his eye as they walked. There was a playful tone to his voice when he asked, “Well, do you?”

“Do I what?” Haruki asked right back.

“Come to these things often?” Akihiko repeated his earlier question.

“Not so much,” Haruki chuckled. This kind of thing really wasn’t his scene at all. Though he could admit that it was nice to see the blond in a casual setting like this that didn’t have anything to do with their band.

Once they reached the corner, the two of them leaned against a free section of wall. They people-watched for a few moments as they nursed their drinks. Haruki found himself at a loss for words. Part of him hadn’t thought Akihiko would come, so he never thought he’d actually have to consider different conversation topics. This kind of thing came so naturally to others, so why was it so difficult for him?

“Decent turnout,” Akihiko muttered as he looked around. He took another sip of his drink and continued to scan the room. A few of the women he made eye-contact with waved at him and he offered them each a nod in acknowledgement.

“Yeah,” Haruki replied. “Lots of pretty girls here, huh?”

“Mm,” Akihiko hummed in agreement. He took a sip of his beer then said, “Some hot guys, too.”

That much was obvious considering his present company. Haruki glanced at the blond out of the corner of his eye. He jumped when he saw his bandmate’s green eyes looking right at him.

Akihiko tossed his head back and laughed. He nudged Haruki’s shoulder with his and teased, “You looked right at me. Haha, you think I’m hot~”

Haruki’s cheeks burned so much they hurt. It was true, of course, but there was absolutely no way he could ever say so. He shook his head and prayed that it didn’t sound as silly as he thought it did when he muttered, “O-of course I looked at you. You were talking, after all. I’m not rude!”

“So you don’t think I’m hot?” Akihiko asked with an exaggerated pout.

The blond was clearly still teasing him. Haruki couldn’t take another second of it. He offered a non-committal grunt then chugged his beer. There was no way to reply with his mouth full. As soon as he was finished he turned towards a passing server– which he hadn’t realized Koji had hired for this thing– and grabbed two more beers off the tray she held.

Haruki offered a can to Akihiko with a smile. He held his up and said, “A toast.”

“What to?” Akihiko asked.

“Anything you want.” Haruki shrugged.

“To hot guys, then.” Akihiko snickered when Haruki squeaked but didn’t protest. They clinked their cans together and then each took a sip. Haruki’s cheeks darkened and Akihiko snickered once again.

Things started to mellow out after that. Haruki finally relaxed a bit and he and Akihiko fell into their usual, comfortable place. They were all smiles as they chatted about idle things. It wasn’t any effort at all, the conversation felt so natural. From band things, to school things, to the price of fruit at the supermarket, they talked about pretty much everything. Not to mention he was a blushing mess when the blond teased him, as usual. Still, he wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world. He really did enjoy spending time with the guy.

He couldn’t be sure how much time had passed before he heard Koji call out to him. Not nearly enough. The two of them hadn’t stopped laughing since they’d started talking. Haruki couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a good time at one of these things. He did know that they both needed drink refills, though. Haruki turned his attention towards his best friend and waved.

“Don’t just stand there!” Koji called. He beckoned the other man over then motioned towards a pair of nearby women. One could practically see the sparkles floating in the air around him as he added, “I want to introduce you to someone!”

“Oh! All right!” Haruki called right back. He looked back at Akihiko and offered him an apologetic smile as he said, “I'm gonna go see what he wants.”

He thought he heard a soft grunt in response. That'd have to do. He wandered off without another word. When he finally made it over to Koji, the guy was quick to introduce him to the women. Haruki smiled and greeted them each in turn.

He supposed it had only been a matter of time before he was roped into something like this. Truthfully, he would’ve preferred to stay where he’d been. He’d been having a good time chatting with Akihiko. Part of him had completely forgotten this was a mixer and the point was to _mingle_. That was kind of embarrassing. He felt a bit bad for monopolizing the blond’s time now. At the same time he didn’t. It was a confusing mess of feelings swirling within him.

Haruki made sure not to let his current thought process show. He was all smiles as he chatted idly with Koji and the women. The ladies were both quite friendly. That was a relief. One even complimented his hair, calling it silky looking. Haruki blushed and tucked his bangs behind his ear as he chuckled nervously. It wasn’t _that_ nice, after all. She was clearly just being polite. Still, he was always grateful for a compliment. Then she said she also thought the length was nice.

Yeah, he supposed it was all right. Though it was only getting longer because of his crush. He glanced over at the corner he'd left not too long ago. There was no one there. Haruki couldn’t explain why that made his heart sink. It wasn’t like he could actually expect someone like Akihiko to wait around for someone like him. There were plenty of singles for the blond to chat up. He was probably swarmed by ladies as soon as Haruki walked away.

He talked with the women until he was sure he’d run out of topics to discuss. Since he didn’t know what else to say, he did the next best thing– he fled. Haruki was as polite as possible when he finally took his leave. He spared one final glance over at the spot from earlier. Others occupied it now. Akihiko was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and wandered through the home.

Something about that conversation with the women had been quite sobering. Not because it was serious, or anything, but he simply couldn’t focus. His mind had been elsewhere the whole time. Now he found that he wanted a smoke. That’d calm him down and help him regain focus. He knew from experience that the best place for that would be outside on the front porch.

Haruki smiled at the people he made eye contact with as he headed over to the front door. As soon as he felt a warm breeze upon his face, he let out a soft sigh. The smell of smoke hit his nostrils and he realized he wasn’t the only one there. Haruki looked to his right then his eyes widened. Over in the corner, sitting on the porch swing was Akihiko.

He jolted in surprise at the sight of the guy. The blond held a beer in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. Evidently he'd also had a craving. Talk about a coincidence. He watched as the blond scooted over just a bit and motioned for him to sit. Haruki shut the door behind himself and walked over to the swing as well. He sat down, removed his pack of cigarettes from his pocket, tapped it, then slid one out. A lighter appeared in his face before he had the chance to fish his out of his pocket. It flickered to life with a soft click.

Haruki blinked a few times then muttered a soft thanks and used the provided flame to light his cigarette. He took a drag as the lighter was removed from his face. He couldn’t help but eye the blond curiously as he blew out the smoke. He had lots of questions and wasn’t exactly sure how to voice them. As they swung forward and back steadily, he mostly wondered if they could pick up where they’d left off since he’d been having fun. He didn’t get a chance to ask since the blond spoke first.

“So, did you make some new friends?” Akihiko asked. The question was a bit cold and it lacked his usual teasing tone.

Haruki felt a bit bad about leaving him high and dry the way he had. It must’ve felt pretty rotten to be abandoned by the person that invited him to the party. Man, he was the worst. Haruki shook his head and sighed, “Nah, I’m not here looking for anyone like that.”

Akihiko turned towards him and blinked. He looked away without a word. Perhaps he had nothing to say, or maybe he had too much and didn’t know which thought to voice. It was hard to tell.

Haruki chuckled nervously then said, “I’m sure you feel right at home being surrounded by so many people that want your attention, though. Must be nice.”

“Mm.” Akihiko didn’t offer any more than a grunt. He turned and looked back at Haruki then plucked something out of his hair. The tips of his fingers just barely grazed Haruki’s cheek with the action. When the other man jumped and turned towards him Akihiko simply opened his fingers and muttered, “Dust.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Haruki ignored the blush in his own cheeks and tucked his hair behind his ear. He took another puff of his cigarette and looked up at the twinkling stars for a moment. Akihiko picked up the ashtray off the nearby table and set it between them. Then he took another sip of his beer.

Haruki tapped his cigarette above it to remove the excess ash. He seemed lost in thought as he said, “The truth is that Take-chan asked me to come, and when someone important to you asks for a favor you can't really turn them down even if you don’t actually want to do the thing.” He took another drag off his cigarette and exhaled it slowly. “You know?”

“I do, actually.” Akihiko let out a puff of smoke then tapped his cigarette above the ashtray. His gaze was fixed upon something in the distance as he muttered, “So you and he are–?”

“Are what?” Haruki turned towards him and blinked. His eyes widened when realization struck him. He shook his hands and head in unison as he yelped, “Oh, um, no! It’s not like that! We're friends! You know, just like you and me!”

There was a look upon Akihiko's face as if he was going to say something, though no words slipped past his lips. After a moment he took one final drag of his cigarette then put it out. He motioned behind himself and mumbled, “Should we head back in, then? Don’t wanna disappoint your friend by disappearing.”

A breeze blew by and tousled Haruki's hair playfully. He smiled and tucked his bangs back behind his ear as he replied, “You go ahead. It’s kind of suffocating in there so I think I’ll wait a bit.”

“In that case, I’ll stay too.” Akihiko declared.

“You don’t have to, it's all right.” Haruki put out his cigarette. There was no way he could be so selfish as to take up Akihiko’s time when so many others desired it too. He offered the blond a smile as he added, “I’m sure there are lots of people looking for you.”

“Let ‘em look,” Akihiko snorted. Realization struck him and he made a soft sound. He rummaged through his pockets as he said, “Oh, hey, remember that band I told you I thought you should check out? I downloaded some of their stuff onto my phone if you wanna listen.”

“Sure,” Haruki hummed. He waited for the blond to find his phone then offer him one of his ear buds. Haruki scooted closer so that they didn’t have to stretch too far. It wasn’t lost on him that they’d practically spent the whole evening together so far. This event that he’d made certain would not be seen as a date sure did have that kind of feel to it. It was nice. His pulse quickened at the thought.

About three catchy songs later Haruki watched Akihiko finish off his beer and had one final realization of his own. He turned towards the blond and blinked as he asked, “Hey, wait… did you ride your motorcycle here? Should you be drinking so much?”

“Shit, I forgot.” Akihiko admitted. He turned so they were nose to nose and said, “Hey, Haruki, you live nearby, right? Let me sleep it off at your place.”

“Whaaaaat!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that certainly wasn’t how Haruki thought his evening would end XD  
> That was the first of manyyyyyy times Aki requests to stay at Haruki's place on a whim!! he never quite gets used to it hahaha
> 
> they totally dont even realize they spent the whole night together and it was basically a date !!
> 
> silly silly boys.... theyve been very into one another since the start
> 
> hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
